


Heat

by hookedpirate (ViridiaHiddleston)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Violence, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridiaHiddleston/pseuds/hookedpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-written by hookedpirate (me) and justthesavior on tumblr, each chapter will switch between the Captain's and Emma's POV. Will turn very explicit after a few chapters.</p><p>"Time seemed to be ticking by especially slow, Emma’s eyes periodically flickering to the clock to see what time it was. The blonde leaned back in her chair and tilted her head, giving a frustrated sigh. “It was eight o’clock two hours ago,” she complained to the empty room. Wait. Killian was supposed to be here by now. She hadn’t received a text or a phone call, nothing. It wasn’t like him to just back out of something cold turkey. A frown had settled on the woman’s face, who soon took out her cellphone and re-read the last text message Killian had sent her. Be there soon, it read. That was two hours ago. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but maybe she had every right to be paranoid?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by hookedpirate (me) and justthesavior on tumblr, each chapter will switch between the Captain's and Emma's POV. Will turn very explicit after a few chapters.

Emma Swan

Time seemed to be ticking by especially slow, Emma’s eyes periodically flickering to the clock to see what time it was. The blonde leaned back in her chair and tilted her head, giving a frustrated sigh. _“It was eight o’clock two hours ago,”_ she complained to the empty room. Wait. Killian was supposed to be here by now. She hadn’t received a text or a phone call, nothing. It wasn’t like him to just back out of something cold turkey. A frown had settled on the woman’s face, who soon took out her cellphone and re-read the last text message Killian had sent her. _Be there soon_ , it read. That was two hours ago. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but maybe she had every right to be paranoid. Her life wasn’t exactly sunshine and daisies. Around every corner, there always seemed to be some sort of obstacle being thrown her way.

As Emma got to her feet, she grabbed her jacket from the chair it was rested on and shrugged it over her shoulders, making her way out of the station while looking down at her phone and selecting Killian from the contact list. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer, and instantly Emma had an even worse situation about this. _“Alright, pirate, what have you gotten yourself into now?”_ She muttered under her breath, quickening her pace and making her way down along the sidewalk to reach her vehicle, which she promptly unlocked before opening the door and taking a seat in front of the wheel.

A groan from the backseat had Emma reflexively drawing her gun and whipping around to peer between the two front seats, weapon aimed at– _”Killian?”_ Tied and beaten, her pirate boyfriend looked to have sustained some serious injuries. She thought something had smelled off the moment she’d entered her vehicle, and now she knew why. It was blood. Killian’s blood.

Removing the fabric that had been placed in Killian’s mouth, Emma knelt down in the little space at the back and placed her hand gently against his cheek. _“Seriously? I’m on duty and a crime happens right outside the station?”_ It was shocking and she had to roll her eyes at it, but now wasn’t the time to be beating herself up over it. She needed to help Killian and get to the bottom of this. _“What happened, Killian?”_


	2. Chapter 2

Killian Jones:

Hours had passed by and the pirate had started to give up hope that he would get out of this alive this time. He’d always been excellent at surviving, he’d managed to do so pretty well for the last couple of centuries, yet this yellow automobile and the sun heating it up, warming up the little bit of air he managed to breathe in through his nose, depriving him of the precious oxygen he so needed. Charming had watched that magical television box with him a couple of days earlier and they had seen a warning about not leaving one’s pets inside the cars while they are parked in the sunlight. The pirate finally fully understood why that was so important.

Sweat formed on his forehead and began to mix with his own blood, making him wish that he could grit his teeth for the wounds began to burn more violently at that very moment. Killian groaned instead, eyes darting over to the hook that had rolled under the passenger seat. If only he could reach it. But with his hand and arm tied up behind his back that seemed rather hopeless, not unlike this whole situation. He’d kill that crocodile one day. Slowly. Painfully. That was if he would ever make it out of this bloody car alive. 

The Captain’s speaking phone went off then, the sound ringing through the yellow bug with no hopes of the pirate ever reaching it in his pocket. Emma. She was probably trying to contact him for by then he had to have been extraordinarily late. He began to struggle once more, hoping that the car would move enough for someone out there to notice. Hopeless, again, for he was unable to move more than just a few inches. 

None of that mattered though, for a moment later his Swan slipped onto the driver’s seat right in front of him. Eyes wide, he stared at her for a moment, then finally made as much noise as he was capable of with his mouth stuffed with his own shawl. It hurt when she began to climb to the back, for each time she touched him, she came in contact with a cut or a bruise on his skin. Closing his eyes momentarily, he endured it long enough for her to free him properly. Once the fabric was gone, he spat out the bit of blood that had gathered in his mouth, then took a few deep breaths. _“The Dark One.”_ He managed to gasp out, hand struggling against the ropes. _“Sorry to have kept you waiting.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma Swan:

Emma should have guessed that Gold had something to do with this; he almost always did. This was not only a threat to Killian, but quite possibly a direct threat to herself as well, considering the pirate had been purposefully placed in the back seat of her vehicle. A sad smile came to her lips after he apologized to her for making her wait, her head shaking softly in objection. _“You were jumped and you’re apologizing for having kept me waiting?”_ She asked, the pirate’s gentlemanly ways once again shining through. Emma’s gaze shifted down to Killian’s hands after she noticed him struggling against the bonds, slender fingers making quick work of unfastening the knots and freeing him. After doing the same for his ankles, she dropped the rope and softly carded her fingers through his short, blood-matted hair.

_“What the hell did he want with you this time?”_ Emma asked, displeasure evident in her tone of voice as her eyes scanned over his body. _“Did you do something to piss him off?”_ Regardless, the fact that Gold had harmed her pirate greatly angered her, and he could count on it that there would be hell to pay. There was a fair amount of blood seeping through the clothing, but she wouldn’t be able to tell the severity of them until Killian was out of all that damn leather – Or perhaps she could use her magic and heal him. Eyes closing and brows knitting together, the savior held her blood-covered hands over Killian’s side, attempting to use her powers to heal him.

Harder and harder Emma concentrated, trying to isolate the thoughts of Gold harming Killian to the back of her mind. It proved to be very difficult, however, and her anger only grew. As a result, instead of healing Killian, a harsh zap came from her fingertips with enough force to cause a gust of wind within the yellow buggy, and instantly the savior drew her hands back. Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, knowing that the power she’d let out wasn’t that of healing. Undoubtedly, it was one of wrath, one which was intended to harm.

Emma’s hands trembled as she held them closer to her chest, the woman most easily explained as a deer in headlights. She’d hurt Killian when trying to heal him, and she still didn’t know the full severity of her powers–especially when angry. They could be unpredictable at times, and the fact that she’d unleashed it onto the man she loved most was absolutely terrifying. Was he okay? Alive? Breathing even?


	4. Chapter 4

Killian Jones:

Glad to have his hands and feet free once more, the pirate slowly and carefully stretched his legs as far as he could. The back seat of this car did not exactly allow him and his long legs much room, especially since he was sharing it with his Swan as well. His knees protested considerably due to the lack of movement for so long, but he did not make a single sound. Indeed he had apologized for letting her wait for him for so long. Only again he had not been careful enough, he’d gotten kidnapped, beaten, tied up and all together humiliated just because he’d been unable to defend himself against the Dark One. A bloody pirate with a hook, yet he was nothing but weak compared to the magicians in this town.

At her question Killian simply looked down. He had no idea why he’d been the target once more and, frankly, in between nearly drowning twice and having his heart ripped out and nearly crushed, he’d stopped asking questions. _“The villains in this town are trying to get their happy endings and they cannot stand that I, despite having been a villain once, have gotten my happy ending. I would suspect they dislike me greatly because of that.”_ His eyes met hers then, the shame and humiliation easily shining through, despite their beauty. Killian knew that she would be able to see what he truly felt inside, for he was quite good at reading her as well, always had been, from the moment they’d both climbed on that bean stalk together. Despite the less than happy outcome of that adventure, he had nothing but good memories of that day. He understood now why she had abandoned him up there, knew all about her insecurities and trust issues, had realized that he had often struggled with the very same problems.

The pirate hissed when she began to inspect his wounds further, more blood seeping from the gashes underneath his expensive shirt. It was ruined now, but he didn’t mind. With several treasure chests hidden very well inside the Jolly Roger, with no way for anyone besides him to know about them, he had more than enough money to restock his wardrobe. At that moment he was simply thankful to have survived this. He felt heat coming from her hands then and he realized that she was trying to heal him. With a smile he leaned back a bit, giving her better access to the wounds. A small smile appeared on his face, expecting the pain to go away any minute now. What came next, though, came completely unexpected.

The blast from her hands would have thrown him across the car, had there been more room. Instead, it merely managed to open his wounds further and Killian curled up into a ball, hand pressing against his chest as he gasped for air. She’d completely knocked the air out of his lungs with this and for a moment, just a small moment, he’d had to fight the impulse of pushing her away from himself. His fingers clawed at the fabric and his teeth bit his lower lip as the pirate slowly sat back up, half-opened eyes glancing up at the woman next to him. And what he saw had him forget all about his own pain, for Emma’s obviously was much worse. Without thinking any further, he pulled her into a hug, pressed her against his own body, both of them trembling now. _“Emma…”_


	5. Chapter 5

Emma Swan 

The guilt of harming Killian was overwhelming, Emma having had full intentions of healing him. He had trusted her, shown even a hopeful smile on that devilishly handsome face of his, and now here he was, curled up in a ball and fighting to breathe because she couldn’t control her anger for him. What made matters worse was that she had seen the shame swirling with azure hues, knowing her pirate was feeling humiliated over being overcome, and she just had to go and make things worse by adding to the blow. Right, some savior she was. _“I’m sorry,”_ she apologized, voice barely audible and gaze distant as she was pulled into Killian’s arms, his form trembling against her own.

Her actions were slow and timid as she brought her hand up to cradle the back of his head apologetically, fearing that more unwanted magic would come forth and cause him further harm. The fear of hurting him, of losing him, was greater than the anger she had felt, though, so perhaps it was safe now. Her free hand came to settle on Killian’s back, face pressing against his shoulder and breathing in the familiar scent of leather – Rum, leather and blood. Minus the blood, is was a scent she’d grown especially fond of, always feeling more at ease when he had his arms around her. She still had her moments when she ran and got her walls up, but nonetheless, Killian had found his way past those walls. They’d come a long way since the beanstalk and Neverland, the pirate having been stubborn in refusing to let her go without a fight. He had followed her through the thick and thin, even gave up his ship for her. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled again, eyes finally closing and fingernails softly raking along the hair at the base of her pirate’s skull.

First Emma had killed Cruella by blasting her from a cliff, enraged by her threatening the life of her son, then she was beating up people and getting angry over little things, and now she’d lost control and hurt Killian. She could only imagine how he felt, after he tearfully admitted to her that she was his happy ending and feared losing her to the darkness. He had been right; it was such an easy thing to fall into, and every single time someone confronted her about it she denied it–made up some sort of excuse to pardon her actions.

A shaky exhale came from between Emma’s lips, her eyes opening when she felt the warmth of Killian’s blood coating her hand. Was it just her mind playing tricks on her, or was he bleeding even more than before? _“You’re bleeding out and you’re comforting me. There’s something seriously wrong with this picture,”_ she murmured against his shoulder before pulling away to meet the gaze of beautiful blue. Her own held shame too, hazel hues dulled by the realization that she’d opened his wounds further. _“Let’s get you to Granny’s.”_ She could heal him there, when the space wasn’t so cramped, she could remove his clothing to get a better idea of the wounds inflicted. The drive, however short, would give her a moment to clear her head.

Carefully, Emma separated from Killian and proceeded to crawl into the front seat, blood-covered hands still trembling some as she put the keys into the ignition and started up the car. After it roared to life, the savior stepped on the gas and began speeding towards Granny’s Bed and Breakfast, her grip on the wheel tight and whitening her knuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian Jones

Despite the fact that she had just managed to injure him even further, the handsome pirate felt no fear as he held Emma in his arms. He was fully aware that he would likely ruin her clothes along with his own ones, covering them both in his blood, yet he had sensed that the one thing his savior needed the most right at this point was being comforted. Without much thinking he had wrapped his arms around her smaller form and then held her close, the heavy breathing erupting from him slowly beginning to calm as he closed his eyes and buried his nose in her blonde curls. The truth was that comforting her also brought him comfort at the same time, for knowing that Emma was safe and in his arms brought him more peace than he had ever hoped to have in his life. She truly was his happy ending. He could not possibly lose her.

_“Shhh.”_ Came his hushed voice at her mumbled apologies. He did not want to hear that, for he knew that she hadn’t hurt him on purpose, realized that she’d not been in control on her emotions, had probably allowed her anger towards the crocodile to cloud her feelings, which had caused her to let out that burst of energy. If anything, Killian was proud of his Swan, for she had once again demonstrated just how powerful, how strong, she truly was. _“Shhhh, no.”_ He said again, for she had apologized once more. He chuckled then, though only a bit for it hurt too much and the Captain could practically feel the blood leave his body even quicker. _“I am hardly bleeding out, Emma. At least this time I do not seem to have any broken rips.”_

As she crawled back to the front of the car, the pirate used his hand to slip further onto the back seat, his head leaning again the window, smearing a bit of blood onto the glass. He closed his eyes then, trusting Emma to get him to Granny’s soon enough. He thought back then, to the last time he had been injured as badly as he was right now. He’d been hit by one of those automobiles, it had been a miracle that he’d survived the impact with nothing but a few scratches and a couple of broken bones. How different Swan had been back then. She’d specifically told the healers to take care of him last, had tied him to his bed ( something he definitely would not have said no to if she had only asked him nicely and under different circumstances) and had even caused him further pain when he had been more than unwilling to give her any kind of information. How different was she now? Speeding through town in order to save him, so angry about his injuries that she would nearly blow up the whole damn car… and then again, back then they had still stood on opposite sides, nowadays they were on the same side, were fighting alongside each other, were, or so he hoped, each other’s happy endings.

The Captain glanced up then, blue eyes spotting the diner, lips curling up into a small smile at the sight. She’d gotten there in record time and Killian could hear the wheels protest loudly as Emma stopped the car in front of the building. He leaned down, hand reaching out for the hook that still rested under the driver’s seat and, upon reattaching it to his arm, noticed the blood on it. Killian had indeed fought, had managed to scratch the crocodile’s cheek deeply, though he doubted that it was anything that the Dark One could not heal within a couple of seconds. It had felt good nevertheless, though he very much regretted no longer having any Dream Shade on the pointy weapon. He would have finished him off once and for all. “Are we there yet?” He asked with a smile, remembering Henry repeating that question over and over on their journey from New York back to Storybrooke.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma Swan:

Emma’s grip remained tight on the wheel, but she was calm in comparison to how she felt before. Having Killian’s arms embracing her and hearing his familiar voice speaking softly into her ear had greatly helped soothe her, though that still didn’t lessen how awful she felt for hurting him. She had to get a grip on these powers, especially now that things were beginning to slip between her fingertips. She couldn’t lose Killian, nor Henry or anyone else she cared about. She wanted to protect them, and if she wanted to do just that, then she couldn’t keep losing control of her magic and using it for the wrong reasons. For dark reasons.

Killian had always been the one to encourage her and praise her for the magic she possessed, never belittling her about it or trying to make her hold back. Even now, when it was used against him, there was no scolding, no cowering, no grudge to be held. It was one of many things that Emma deeply appreciated about her pirate, how understanding he was of her abilities. He truly loved her for her, flaws and all. Never had she met such a man who was as dedicated as he; quite literally following her to the ends of the Earth. Recalling everything he’d done for her brought a faint smile to the savior’s lips, her grip finally loosening a little. It was a bit of a blast from the past, remembering the last time Killian had been injured so severely. Things had changed so much, and in her eyes, it was for the better. Killian Jones was indeed the man she loved, even if she would only say it in so many words, and she wasn’t about to let anyone take that away from her again.

_“We’re here,”_ Emma confirmed, stepping on the breaks and pulling the keys out of the ignition to then slip them into her pocket. Promptly, she got out of the car and opened up the back door, bending over some to carefully put her head and upper body inside. _“Sorry if this hurts,”_ she said under her breath, arm snaking around his shoulder to assist him with getting out of the car. The blood was hardly of concern right now, and she could worry about getting that cleaned up later. Right now, she had to heal up her pirate and get him cleaned up first. With a pull, she tugged him from the car and kept his arm slung around her shoulder, leg coming up to gently kick the door shut. _“Alright, come on.”_ Walking over to the door while supporting Killian, she pulled it open and somewhat awkwardly hobbled through it with him.

Getting to his room was a trip that was made quick but as painless as possible, Emma tossing his key onto the table before she gently gripped the collar of his leather jacket and pulled it off of his shoulders and down his arms. It was then placed on a coat hook, and now all that was left was his shirt and pants. Basically, a whole lot more of leather. “I can’t believe I’m debating trying to heal you with magic again after what I just did to you,” she commented, exhaling a silent sigh as she turned around to look at him. In the light and without his jacket, the damage done was even more noticeable.

Damn Gold and his cowardly ways of scheming. Killian had done nothing to deserve this. He was simply bitter because he couldn’t find his happy ending while others could. It was probably quite in the slap to Gold, having the man he’d expected to suffer for years on end find another lover and become truly happy, while his heart blackened and he fell further and further into darkness. She was too angry to even pity him right now, but she was being careful to keep her emotions in check to ensure she didn’t end up blasting Killian again. The expression on her face said it all, though. Hurt and fury battled for dominance, the blonde both wanting to have Killian in her arms but punch Gold in the face–multiple times; make him suffer worse than her pirate had. _“Wanna lie down?”_ She suggested, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Killian Jones:

Fresh, though still far too warm air filled the car when Emma opened the back door. Though it was warm outside, those temperatures were nothing compared to those in the yellow bug and the slight bit of wind made the pirate shudder. He knew he had lost far too much blood than anyone should lose on any given day, though he had tried to comfort Emma by assuring her that he was fine. It felt as if Rumpelstiltskin had severely injured him inside, but Killian trusted in Emma. If she was able to concentrate, and he would help her with that, she would easily heal him. He’d be as good as new in no time. So he threw his arm around her shoulder and held onto her as he got out of the car and onto his feet.

Shaky knees carried the pirate over the street and towards the entrance to Granny’s. Not the front one, no, there was no way that Killian would even want to be dragged through the diner so everyone could see him in this state and gossip about him for the rest of forever. He was a pirate Captain after all, he could not have people thinking of him as weak and vulnerable. There was only one person in all the realms who was allowed to see him like this and that person was the woman walking next to him. Every single step hurt, especially when they walked through the door and up the stairs. He wanted to scream, but didn’t despite the fact that he trusted her to keep his weakness to herself.

Killian stood there, awkwardly, blood dripping slowly onto the carpet of his room. It was a dark carpet and the pirate glanced down to make sure that he did not just ruin it. What a silly thought at that moment, yet he had it and could not help but to grin a bit at it. The blood was hidden by the dark fabric, so at least Granny would not try to murder him any time soon. While the crocodile had failed to kill him, Hook had no doubt that the old woman would succeed if she only tried hard enough. He watched Emma then as she hung up his jacket and the pirate quickly removed his hook to place it on his nightstand. His bed looked absolutely perfect at that moment, but he would have to get rid of the ripped and ruined clothes first. Perhaps he could leave his leather pants on though.

Fingers of one hand began to unbutton his shirt with as much skill and speed as if he still had both sets of fingers and he shrugged out of the torn fabric a moment later. His shoes were next and thankfully easy enough to get out of without having to bend over. _“Emma….”_ His voice was soft, yet full of concern for her. _“I know you only lost control because you were so angry. I completely trust you to keep your emotions under control this time.”_ It was the truth. She would not kill him, not willingly and not accidentally. He fully believed that she cared too much about him for her powers to allow her to harm him any further. “It was an accident and I doubt that it will happen again.

The man carefully and slowly walked over to his bed then, grabbed a used and slightly damn towel on the way and spread it out over the white sheets so there would be no blood on them once they were done here. He smiled a bit, remembering how carefully he had gotten ready for his meeting with Emma. The hair, so neatly washed and styled, was now sticky with blood and sweat and he realized just how horrible he had to look like in her eyes. He flopped down then and avoided looking at Emma for a moment. _“Emma, I am so sorry that my past, my quarrel with the Dark One, his hatred for me is causing you so much trouble. I do wish we could have a few quiet moments every now and then.”_ He ran his fingers over his eyes and forehead, the cut above his left eyebrow making him wince in pain when he accidentally touched it.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma Swan:

Emma held onto Killian the entire time he worked at undressing, assisting him where she could to make things easier and less painful for him. If the old woman wanted to throw a fit over a bit of blood on the carpet, she could come talk to her about it. The man she loved was badly wounded, and she wasn’t about to prioritize the carpet over his life. After his vest had been removed, Emma’s eyes trailed over his exposed body, and it was then that she fully believed Killian’s words. Her fury toward Gold was immense, but her need to save Killian, to stop him from hurting was greater. He said she could do it, believed she could do it, and if he could trust her, then perhaps she just had to start trusting herself now.

_“Yeah, I was angry. I still am,”_ Emma replied, though her gaze had softened some. _“But not at you. I can’t lose control again,”_ she finished, giving a faint smile as a sort of thanks for the pirate’s motivational words. He believed in her. He always believed in her, even when she messed up or everything was looking grim. Dependence was something that didn’t sit well with Emma, betrayal having happened too many times, but Killian was easily a person she could always depend on to be there for her. Right now, he needed her to be here for him.

She would have grabbed a bucket of hot water and a cloth, but she figured that perhaps a shower would be the better option than sponging. Killian’s hair was matted with blood and his chest and stomach and basically everywhere was smeared with it, along with sweat from both pain and having been in the hot car for so long. Emma, too, could use one herself, having gotten pretty messy while looking after her pirate. Even now, at what Killian could consider his worst aesthetically, he was still devilishly handsome–though Emma thought it best to keep that little fact to herself, since she didn’t his head growing any further. As if the look in her eyes didn’t say it all, anyway. She still had that same look of admiration and adoration, not a hint or sign of disgust or pity or even disappointment visible.

The fact that Killian felt the need to apologize to her for Rumple tugged on the savior’s heartstrings, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. _“Shh,”_ she said softly with a faint smile, just as he had done to her before. In other words, she didn’t want his apologies either. Emma simply didn’t feel he had anything to apologize to her for. If anything, she probably brought more chaos into his life, being the savior and having people trying to take that away from her all the time. _“It’s quiet now. Don’t apologize or I’ll hurt you again,”_ the blonde warned, her voice soft though there was a light, jesting undertone to it.

Slender fingers gently ghosted down the pirate’s chest, eyes taking in the damage that had been done. Some gashes were worse than others, seeping blood rather quickly and spilling out onto the towel. No time to waste. Placing her hands over him, Emma once again closed her eyes and began concentrating, shifting nervously once in place. The fear that she would hurt him again still remained, but the fear of losing him and failing him immensely outweighed the other. She breathed in deeply before exhaling, and then finally, the magic finally began. A soft glow of light was emitted from her hands, the woman working hard to keep her concentration. Each wound the magic touched was instantly healed, but the blood was left behind.

When Emma opened her eyes again, she was surprised by what she saw, hazel hues widening slightly. _“I did it,”_ she said breathlessly, placing her hands atop Killian’s chest and feeling carefully around for any injuries. Closed. All of them. _“I did it,”_ she repeated, this time louder with a bright smile on her face; the most genuine of smiles, where lips were parted and teeth were shown.. The cut on the pirate’s eyebrow as well was gone, with only a simple sweep of her hand passing over it.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian Jones:

Killian felt tired the moment his head hit the pillow, but he struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched her come closer. True, it was Gold who would have to apologize for this one day, Gold who would, apology or not, eventually pay for the things he had done to the pirate and to Emma as well, yet Hook had felt the need to mention it to her. If he had never come after them in the Enchanted Forest, if he’d given up on his revenge back then, perhaps even if he had managed to talk Regina out of casting that dark curse, none of this would have ever happened to the woman he loved. He also would have never met her and the thought alone caused a sharp pain in his chest that had absolutely nothing to do with the wounds it was covered in. Still, in a way, a lot of what had happened to her was at least partly his fault. How could she possibly want to even be in the same room with him?

It wasn’t the first time that the Captain had had such thoughts. Whenever he fell back a few steps, whenever he was close to giving in to the darkness within him again, whenever Emma hugged him during those moments did he wonder just how he had deserved something that was so good and pure in his life. She was the savior, after all! The product of true love! The very definition of goodness and heroism. And what was he? A murderer, a dirty old pirate with no family, no proper occupation and knowledge that was, in some ways, outdated by centuries. The only thing, or so he feared, he had to offer her was his pretty face. Just like Cora had once told him, it bought him many things. Had it been the only thing that had bought him his Swan? 

He watched her then as she began to examine him, teeth digging deep into his cheeks to keep himself from crying out whenever a sharp pain shot through his body. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the pain he had felt back when his hand had been cut off, though that had been done quite quickly and accurately with the very sharp blade of a sword. This time Rumpelstiltskin had used a dagger, a bit rusty and not the tiniest bit sharp. It had hurt as if someone had cut him with a glowing blade and he certainly hoped that Emma’s magic would prevent any infection or, even worse, dysentery, for the latter could be easily fatal in some cases. Killian had actually been surprised to see that the Dark One had been willing to sacrifice the last bit of goodness and love in his heart, just to hurt him and in turn hurt Emma. Perhaps he had hoped to turn her dark after all? Perhaps it had simply been an act of revenge for preventing him from getting his happy ending again and again.

Bright magic shot out of Emma’s hands and covered him in a warmth that was so unlike the one inside her car earlier. It felt comforting, soothed his aching muscles, caused him to give up the fight against closing his eyes after all. The headache he hadn’t even realized he had had disappeared slowly and the Captain knew that the cut on his forehead must have been healed along with every other wound on his weakened body. Oh yes, he still felt weak, something that no magic could heal. And he was still covered in blood, apparently, for he could still see plenty of it the moment he opened his eyes once more.

_“Aye, you saved me, savior.”_ Killian smiled at her, though it was still a weak one. He sat up a bit more and the blood that had still formed a bit of a puddle on his torso began to run down his sides and onto the towel to join the rest of the red liquid that could already be found there. A moment later the pirate had Emma in his arms, held her close as he kissed her neck. _“You saved me again.”_ Words were whispered against her warm skin, underlines with a peck from his lips just below her earlobe. He thought about the time when Zelena nearly drowned him and Emma had sacrificed her own magic just to save his life. He could not ever possibly repay her for what she had done for him already despite the things he had done to her in the past. _“I am so proud of you.”_

Leaning back again to look into her eyes, Killian gave her a larger smile at that moment, then pecked her lips. She was covered in as much blood as he was at that moment and the pirate slowly slipped out of bed, knees still a bit wobbly though he imagined that that was a normal side-effect of getting stabbed repeatedly. _“I-..”_ He cleared his throat. This was harder than he had thought. Though it hardly was his first time doing this. _“Shall we wash each other? I think I also should have one of my long pirate shirts that you could wear as a dress.”_ His smile widened. She’d called his for this time ancient-looking shirts _pirate shirts_ once and he’d loved the term so much that he had started to refer to them as such as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma Swan:

Emma’s smile grew wider the moment Killian told her she had saved him and referred to her as savior, that heavy weight that had settled within her chest being lifted. She had done it; she’d healed him instead of allowing the anger to get the best of her and turn her magic dark. That wasn’t to say she didn’t fear for the future, but right here and now, she was happy that she had been able to do her pirate right. As much as he thought he didn’t deserve her, that he was still a villain and had done things that he could never come back from, Emma didn’t agree with any of it. He had done wrong, but he wasn’t the man he used to be. Whatever else that surfaced from his past that Killian was ashamed of was something Emma would simply accept, not ridicule him and lecture him over it. While he saw so much wrong with himself, all the bad, she saw so much more than that. She saw the goodness in him, and even if the words I love you were words that the savior wouldn’t allow to slip past her lips, she was in fact in love with him–for more than just his good looks and charming ways.

Hazel hues watched as the pirate sat himself up, the pooled blood trickling down his sides to be absorbed into the towel or his pants. And then, Emma found herself in the familiar and always welcomed hold of Killian’s arms, being held closely against him. Hands softly ran up the man’s bare chest to settle on his shoulders, head tilting slightly as lips were pressed against her neck to softly begin kissing it. A pleased hum was emitted from the depths of her throat, a smile still present on her lips. The words that were whispered against her skin, lips pecking just below her earlobe, caused her heart to swell some and instantly brought her back to when Killian had been drowning. She’d feared she had lost him, and not a day nor moment went by that she regretted sacrificing her magic for him. His life meant so much more to her.

It was being told that he was proud of her that had the most profound effect on Emma, her eyes seeming to brighten at those words. To make her parents proud, her son, Killian, it brought her so much comfort and joy. _“And I you,”_ she replied softly, hand moving from his shoulder to the back of his neck. Her fingers gently played with the hair at the base of his skull, gaze shifting down to his lips and allowing long, dark lashes to shadow the apples of her cheeks as he drew in closer. It was quick, only a peck against the lips, but it was a kiss that was gladly returned.

Emma withdrew her arms from around Killian after he’d began to move. The wobbling was a slight cause for concern, but yet he had suffered multiple stab wounds and had been inside her tiny little vehicle all day. She couldn’t blame him for being in a weakened state. She followed his lead, standing up and grabbing the towel from the bed to toss it into a basket. His start of a sentence brought the blonde’s attention right back to him, brow lifting inquisitively. How cute, she thought after Killian had cleared his throat. The pirate is flustered. A grin returned to her lips, but she soon understood exactly why he had been a bit hesitant to ask his question. She, too, became slightly flustered at the idea of it, her chest rising and then falling as she took in breath before exhaling.

_“How can I say no to a shy pirate?”_ Emma lightly teased, gently leaning into him and kissing his jawling. _“–As long as I get to wear one of your pirate shirts after,”_ she added, holding him to his word. _“Let’s start with this.”_ Her hands gently wrapped around his upper arm and slid down, further and further, until she reached the brace that held his hook. Her eyes flickered from the brace to his eyes, hazel searching the beautiful oceans of blue. With a bit of work, she’d detached the brace and gently slid it off of his arm, setting it aside and thus revealing the marred scar of where his hand once was. Fingertips grazed softly against it, the woman biting her bottom lip and smiling before her fingers curled around his wrist. _“Come on, Captain,”_ she said, giving a light tug to lead him to the bathroom.

Emma gripped the bottom of her blood-covered shirt, pulled it upward and over her head, then dropped the article of clothing onto the floor to lay at her feet. Now, even less was left to the imagination than Killian had seen back when she’d been wearing the corset, the blonde’s upper body kept from being fully exposed by just her bra. It had been a long time since she’d ever undressed with someone who she genuinely cared for, so it wasn’t without reason that she was slightly flustered and nervous–despite how hard she was working to hide it. Taking a step closer to Killian, her fingers skillfully unfastened the button of his leather pants before they slowly pulled the zipper down, her gaze lifting to look up at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Killian Jones 

Indeed, much to his own surprise, he was feeling just a little bit shy. It was one thing to pay a tavern wench to accompany him to his cabin for the night, quite another to undress in front of the woman he loved, especially since he would be completely vulnerable in front of her for the very first time. She would properly see what he considered his greatest imperfection, the scar on his arm. He smiled at her nevertheless when she began to untie the straps on his brace, wanting her to know that he trusted her completely when it came to this. 

Whenever the hook was gone he felt just a little bit weak, but it was much worse at this very moment, for the Dark One had not too long ago showed him just how weak the Captain was compared to his powers. Blue eyes watched at the device left his arm, a shiver ran through him when she touched the scar beneath it. It had long stopped hurting, though occasionally it tended to itch, but three hundred years was a long time to get used to living without a left hand. And then Emma reached for the zipper on his trousers and Killian had to hold back a gasp, too long had it been since a woman had last touched him there. And he was wondering how she would react to what she would find beneath those final layers of clothing.

A couple of weeks earlier, when Killian had been preparing himself for his first date with Emma, he had not only gotten his hand back, but had also asked Charming to assist him with his change in attire. He’d worn the old coat for several centuries now, sentimentality keeping him from wearing anything else, for that coat had once been given to him by Milah. She’d acquired it especially for him and had chosen to give it to him on the anniversary of Liam’s death. He’d always been particularly depressed on that day of the year and she’d wanted to cheer him up. He’d sometimes not worn it since then, sometimes had been forced to leave it behind on the Jolly Roger, usually in order to hide who he really was. That coat, along with the drawing she had made of herself for him, had for a very long time been the only thing he had left of Milah. 

It had been time to move on though, time to truly give up his desire to somehow avenge Milah’s death, either by killing the Dark One or by not allowing himself to love anyone else again for the rest of his life. It was nonsense, he knew that, for Milah certainly would have wanted him to move on, to find happiness again after she had died, yet only when Emma had asked him to accompany her on what people in this world called a date had Killian begun to believe that he possibly could have a future with the savior. Only then had he been ready to store the heavy coat in his wardrobe at his room in Granny’s.

So he had asked her father for assistance, since Hook had not had any other male friends during that time. He still did not, though he did like Robin quite a bit. The former outlaw had his hands full at that moment though and knew just as little about modern clothing as the pirate did, so he had explained the whole situation to David, who had, much to Killian’s surprise, agreed to take him to the town’s tailor. It had turned out that the pirate had once known the man, back in the Enchanted Forest, and he’d made him a good price and even agreed to accept the Captain’s odd method of payment. The Gold Doubloons he had. 

They’d made him stand in the middle of the backroom, wearing nothing but his very old-fashioned underwear while the tailor had measured him from head to toe. Charming had been the first of the two other men who had no longer been able to hold back his laughter and had picked him out several pieces of modern men’s underwear, yet at the same time had forced him to promise that Emma would not get to see it on their very first date. Killian had agreed, of course, and had later walked out of the store with several boxes filled with perfectly fitting clothes. 

Killian helped Emma a bit with his trousers, knowing that they were so tight on his legs and hips that removing them usually required a bit of strength and a few moments later, he was left wearing nothing but the black briefs, as David had called them, and a slight smirk. His eyes were fixed on her underwear though. He had seen this type of clothing before, though only in the magical box people here called television, and they were much more attractive on Emma than they had been on the woman inside the screen. His hand reached out to her, one finger running along the strap that held the bra in place, then down her arm until his hand had reached hers. His fingers entwined with hers then and the pirate pulled her even closer to his own body, the now more than imperfect arm wrapping around the young woman as he stepped backwards, leading her into the bathroom with him.

The door was kicked shut behind them and with another smirk, Killian let go of his savior in order to turn the water inside his shower on. It was one of the many things he had come to love about this realm. Access to hot water whenever he wished to bathe. A soft sponge rested on the sink next to him and he picked it up before handing it to her. He’d stepped out of his underwear a moment later, back turned to Emma, checked the water’s temperature and, satisfied with it, stepped under the warm water. _“So are you coming?”_ Though his face was still hidden from her, he was certain that she could hear the playful tone in his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma Swan:

Not even so much as a hint of distaste could be seen on Emma’s face, only a soft and reassuring smile with adoration in her eyes. From his scars to his most striking features, the savior loved all of him, not just parts, and it would take a hell of a lot more than a lack of a hand to turn her off. She knew more than well that Killian had good reason to be timid about it, though, for it was a time when he’d been bested by Gold and still struggled from time to time to complete tasks. She’d seen the look on his face, back in the cave when he’d struggled to light a fire and Charming had to do it for him. It was one of disappointment and quite possibly self-loathing. Thus, it was saying quite a bit that he trusted her enough to fully bare his scars in front of her–and by her own terms, too.

Hazel hues admired the nearly naked form before her after she’d had assistance with removing the tight, well-fitted pants that Killian always wore, Emma’s gaze stopping to rest at the black briefs he sported–what was beneath hidden beneath merely a thin layer of fabric that admittedly had the woman oh so curious. Her fingers ghosted softly along the waistband, a finger running along the strap of her bra earning the pirate a faint shiver from the savior. When his hand reached hers, their fingers interlocking and Killian placing his scarred arm around her, Emma leaned gently against him and placed a kiss against the marred area of his wrist. In step, she walked with her pirate into the bathroom and grinned slightly at his way of closing the door.

To no surprise, she found herself admiring the dashing man before her once again after he’d turned around to start the water in the shower, the rear-view just as pleasant as the front. He had a really nice butt, and the black briefs indeed did it justice, but Emma especially had a thing for his back; his shoulder blades and the way his semi-defined muscles moved with each bend and shift. The scars that marked his body, in her opinion, made him all the more appealing. It hurt to know that he’d suffered so much, but yet it was admirable to know that he’d lived through all of them. As he always told her, he was a survivor. The blonde took the sponge as it was handed it to her and found herself grinning out of pure approval when Killian stepped out of his underwear, his back turned to her. Yeah, really nice butt.

_“Please,”_ Emma scoffed, glancing down and unfastening her jeans, _“don’t pretend you weren’t putting on a show for me,”_ she added with a playful grin. Even if Killian couldn’t see it, it would at least be able to be heard in her voice–if he could hear over the sound of the running water. She proceeded to tug her jeans off and step out of them, her socks coming off next to then be left in only her underwear and bra. She fully trusted Killian, but she’d by lying if she said she wasn’t at all nervous. She hadn’t been on such an intimate level with someone in a very, very long time. It wasn’t that she was afraid of exposing herself, but rather letting her walls down even more than she already had. For a moment, she stood there, watching the water run down her pirate’s exposed body and trying to gather herself together. Seriously? C’mon, get it together. You can do this.

Killian was completely vulnerable for her, baring the scar he’d kept hidden from everyone else, and he didn’t deserve to be walked out on. Hell, Emma didn’t even want to walk out on him. Often times it was just pure impulse and instinct that made her do it. She’d spent years shutting people out–her whole life, really, with Neal being the first exception. And now Killian was. The words I love you still couldn’t slip past her lips, caught in her throat as if there was some sort of lock or barrier stopping her. Which, in a way, there sort of was. It was her own barrier.

Her hands gripped at her bra to pull it up and over her head to join the articles of clothing on the ground, then she hooked her thumbs into her underwear and pulled them down to her ankles where she stepped out of them. Fully exposed, Emma tucked some of her hair behind her ear and stepped into the shower with her pirate, sponge in hand. She stood behind him, wound her arms around his mid-section, and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

The sponge quickly collected water from the steady downpour of water, Emma raising the hand that held it to softly press it against his chest and both squeeze and drag it along it. The blood that coated his skin was absorbed into the sponge while some met with the shower floor and went down the drain, but a wring of the sponge easily cleared it out. Another kiss to his warm, wet skin, this time against his shoulder as her free hand trailed down his side to settle on his hip, her thumb softly rubbing along his hip-line.


	14. Chapter 14

Killian Jones:

The soft kiss upon the scar that Killian considered such a flaw on his body, though it was by far not his only scar, made the pirate shiver, though he tried not to show it to her. None of the women he had been with since he had lost his hand had even dared to look at his left arm, possibly fearing that he would punish them for daring to point out that he was not perfect. He was far from it and not foolish enough to not admit to his faults. Besides, all of his scars, every single one of them, bore an interesting tale. Even back when he had been a villain he would not have minded people asking about them, for a pirate did not mind sharing tales of his adventures. The day he lost his hand though was not something he liked to talk about. not even to Emma, who only knew the very basic facts about the incident, he had never shared with her the pain and humiliation this had caused him, though he had a feeling that she knew without him having to utter a single word about it.

As he stood underneath the warm water, his own blood running down his body, miking with more water and coloring it slightly pink, he dared not to turn around to Emma. He had consciously given her the choice to either join him or to simply leave, though it likely would hurt him quite a lot if she were to walk out on him at this moment. His breath began to slow, the pirate not daring to take a deep breath just in case he would miss the sound of the quietly slowing door while his Swan would leave him to bathe on his own, yet the only thing he heard was her voice right behind him, playful tone suggesting that he had intended to, as she called it, put on a show for her. Of course he had. The Captain grinned widely at that moment, knowing very well that he had meant to help her with her decision to stay in the bathroom with him.

Just as Killian was about to turn around after all, wishing to know if she was joining him or not, her arms wrapped around him from behind and her lips found his spine. He shivered that time, not bothering to pretend that she did not have any effect on his body. It was quite an interesting observation, seeing that his body, though having gone through quite the trauma only a couple of hours earlier, was still very much ready to take the next step in his relationship with Emma Swan. He glanced down, watching as she used the sponge to clean away the rest of the blood that had been too stubborn to give up against the water running down his body. His right arm moved then, hand running through his dark curls, fingers untangling what was still sticking together thanks to the dried blood. 

And a moment later her hand had found his hip bone just as she kissed his shoulder blade and the pirate could no longer resist the urge to turn towards her. Besides, she had managed to get some of his blood onto herself and he was pretty sure that he had said that they would be washing each other. With a seemingly careless smirk, though his eyes betrayed just how much he truly wanted her, the Captain turned in his arms and wrapped his own ones tightly around her naked form, giving her no chance to see just what exactly he had been hiding from her view so far. His mouth met hers, tongue darting out to gently run over her lower lip, tasting her, wishing to gain entrance at the same time. With the imperfect arm holding her close, his hand wandered down to rest on her butt, thumb carefully squeezing her flesh. 

He drew a deep breath, then let it out with a low groan. She felt just as heavenly as he had always imagined she would. Back in the other room, all alone, he had spent many an hour thinking of her at night, hand wandering over his own body, wishing it was hers. Killian’s eyes, until that moment still open, finally fell shut as his hand reached the back of her thigh and lifted it, pulling her lower body even closer to his own. This time though he showered her just what exactly she was doing to him, just how ready for her he actually was. His lips retreated from hers and he moved back to her ear like he had in the bedroom. _“Are you sure?”_ The words were nothing more than a whisper, barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of the running water. It would be hard for him to stop now and he likely would need a lot of cold water to cool off, but if she would tell him to stop now, he would not hesitate to do so.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma Swan:

Emma’s lips curved up into a smile against the wet, warm skin of Killian’s back as she felt the small vibrations of a shiver against her. It was just the reaction she was looking for, her fingers flexing against the pirate’s hip to give it a firm squeeze. She was relieved that he hadn’t pulled away from her when she’d kissed the scars that marked his arm, knowing that it was a very touchy subject and a thing of the past that brought back awful memories. Emma respected that, but she also wasn’t going to only accept and know part of Killian. His arm was no exception. If he would have been uncomfortable with it, she would have of course respected his want to keep his arm covered, but her goal was to make him completely comfortable in his skin with her. To be able to bare everything to her. It was a lot, coming from the savior, who as well still wasn’t a completely open book with anyone. But she’d come a long, long way with him, and this was a big step for both of them.

Evidently, Emma’s actions had proven to spur her pirate on, for he soon turned around in her arms and wrapped his own around her smaller form. The sponge she’d been holding against his chest was set on a small shelf inside the shower, the look in her eyes as she met his gaze proving to be equally as lustful. The water wetting his hair, drops of water steadily dripping from the ends of it and running down his bare skin to give it a slick sheen. Her hands slid from Killian’s shoulders to his chest as he brought his face closer to hers and captured her lips in a kiss. His tongue darting out to swipe against her bottom lip caused another surge of want and need to course through her, the light taste of rum lingering on her lips and leaving her craving more.

Her lips parted responsively, teeth softly catching Killian’s bottom lip and giving a gentle tug as she allowed her hands to wander further down his torso. She took every single detail in; every scar that ever so slightly protruded, every muscle that tensed below her fingertips. Emma always felt right at home with the man’s arms around her, and even now with what he considered to be an imperfect arm around her waist, she felt so much at ease. This just felt right. A rough hand was gentle in action as it came to settle on her butt and give it a squeeze, a soft hum of pleasure leaving the saviors lips. The groan that had passed Killian’s own did absolutely unspeakable things to her, her head tilting back some as she softly bit her own lower lip. The woman’s eyes fell closed as well, wet lashes shadowing her cheeks. Gods, she wanted him.

With her thigh lifted, Emma hooked it over the pirate’s hip and was even more so able to feel just how much he wanted her, what her actions were doing to him. It was both pleasing and flattering to know she could get him in such a state and leave him sexually frustrated if she chose to, and she had to wonder just how many times he’d gotten hard for her and had been left to take care of it himself. Hell, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t ever had any lewd thoughts about him. She’d visualized moments like this before, of course, but the reality was so much better than she had ever imagined–especially paired with the sounds he was making.

The whispering in her ear sent a shiver running straight down her spine, Emma pressing firmly against Killian’s erection and rolling her hips against his. _“Does that answer your question?”_ She breathed, moving one of her hands to settle in his hair and softly rake her nails along his scalp while her lips found his neck. Heated but slow kisses were placed along the side of it, his pulse beating steadily like a drum under her lips, until finally she couldn’t stand it anymore and she shoved him back against the wall.

Another firm roll of the hips, followed by her teeth softly biting at Killian’s neck; kissing, sucking and biting until there was sure to be a bruise forming within the next few minutes. Her free hand wandered southward between them, taking his length in her hand and giving it a few slow, but firm teasing strokes, just enough to leave him craving more. Her thumb as well brushed over the sensitive head before she settled for only using her fingertips, ghosting them along his hardened length–similar to what she had once done to his hook back at the tavern when she’d been hitting on him. Of course, that had been past-hook, but he sure seemed to have liked it. _“How many times have I gotten you hard, Captain?”_ She purred, pressing a kiss against his throat.


	16. Chapter 16

Killian Jones:

If anyone had walked into the pirate’s room at that very moment, a rather strange sight would have greeted them. The bed was unmade, with bloody clothing spread out on the floor and a large towel, completely soaked in blood, in the laundry basket. A strange sight indeed and completing the illusion of a murder scene were the noises that came out of the bathroom. Yes, the water covered most of them, yet some of the moans were too loud to be masked. For anyone who had no idea what was going on in there, this would have looked as if the pirate had been nearly murdered. In a way that was actually true. though the sounds were definitely not because the Captain was in pain. On the contrary, he had never before in his life felt as good as he did at that very moment. The moaning intensified after a while, steam escaping through the closed door and making its way into the bedroom, clouding the windows, raising the temperature.

Behind the closed door Killian found himself struggling to form a single coherent word, though Emma had asked him a question and he had every intention to answer her. He groaned once more, his neck sporting a very prominent bruise in the shape of Swan’s lips, his heartbeat pulsating at that spot as well as down in his lower regions. He had tried to buck his hips, to get her to continue to stroke his length, but her leg around his hip had made that completely impossible. It was a completely different experience for the Captain to give up control, for so far in his life he had had it over every situation. Whether it was at the helm of the Jolly Roger or in bed with a woman, he had given the orders, had enjoyed it very much, but letting Emma tease him like that sure had its advantages as well.

Instead of giving her an answer, he decided though that he should at least control her just a little bit, so his hand reached out and cupped her chin, only to then move her face closer to his own. Another kiss was exactly what he needed to distract her from teasing him any longer, and his lips crushed upon hers, tongue darting out right away this time, forcing it’s way into her mouth to find her own. Killian groaned once more as he tried to ignore the images inside his mind. He saw her beneath him, face staring up at the pirate as he thrust deep into her. All of that would eventually come, but before that he would get to enjoy the present rather than some vision of a possible future. Once he was sure that he had properly distracted her, Killian quickly turned around with her in his arms, her body trapped between himself and the cool shower wall only a few seconds later.

He stopped his invasion of her mouth then, hand releasing her chin as blue eyes sparkled with mischief the moment he pulled away just enough to grin at her. He had found the control over his own body he had thought lost only a couple of minutes earlier and back was the charming and sassy pirate. _“You have made me hard more times than I can count, Swan. I suppose my body has been slave to your touch for a very long time now.”_ It was his turn now, though, to show her what exactly he had wanted to do for quite some time now, just what exactly he was thinking about in those lonely nights without her. But first things first.

Killian smiled at his swan as his fingers reached her completely soaked hair. The amount of warm water they had in this world was truly amazing, by the way. As his thumb brushed some of the blonde curls behind her ear, he glanced right into her eyes. _“I love you, Emma.”_ Scared of not getting the same words in return, he quickly pecked her lips, letting her know that he was not expecting her to say it just because he had, and they were busy with other things anyway. Of course it was his damned insecurity that made him act this way, but he didn’t want to think about it as that moment, just wanted to switch off his brain now. So as his hand reached between them, two fingers capturing one of her nipples and gently rolling it between them, the man began to rub his erection against her core, the tip gently stroking her clitoris every now and then.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma Swan:

Emma could feel Killian trying to gain more pleasure from her hand, to buck his hips and create more friction against his length, but she merely tightened her leg more firmly over his hip to keep him in place with a rather cheeky grin on her face. Just as the pirate liked having control, the savior did too, and she loved being able to draw out those deep, lustful moans from the depths of Killian’s throat. Each one caused her want for him to build, restraining herself from pinning him to the wall and hopping up on his hips proving to be extremely difficult to resist. Knowing he was hard for her, that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him, who could blame her? Alas, she was having fun with this, teasing him and making him wait for it, and she was exploring areas of his body that she’d never seen nor touched before.

Emma’s thumb began slowly circling the head of Killian’s erection when suddenly his hand cupped her chin, tilting her head upward to have his lips crush against hers. She didn’t object to his tongue being forced into her mouth, softly moaning into the kiss as her tongue slid against his. She loved the taste of him paired with the faint taste of rum that lingered, and she was positive she’d be just as pleased with how he tasted elsewhere as well. His method of distracting her proved to be effective, for the blonde soon found herself pressed up against the wall with Killian’s body pressed against her. Given the wall was cold, her back automatically arched and a shiver ran through her body, the smallest of gasps escaping from between her lips.

There it was again, that signature grin paired with the lustful yet mischievous look in the man’s eyes; something that would make any woman swoon. Emma of course was good at hiding it, as she always had been, but there had been times in the past that it had been difficult to pull her gaze away from the devilishly handsome pirate. Whether it had been innocently locking gazes with him, or staring longingly at one another after sharing a heated kiss, she could always see that certain fire in his eyes; that fire being his love for her, which she hadn’t known about for the longest time. It was a flame that she could easily snuff out if she so chose to, but she hadn’t. She liked the way he looked at her, the way he held her and how they’d fall asleep together watching Netflix on the couch. She liked how he never belittled her or made her feel like some sort of monster when she messed up with her magic, instead always saying that he was proud of her and encouraging her or coaxing her to hone her skills. He always had faith in her, and he was always there for her, even when her walls were up and she ran away. Killian Jones was exactly the type of man she needed in her life, and she loved him with her whole heart. It was terrifying and exciting all at once.

When Killian’s grin formed into a more softer, loving smile, Emma’s own expression softened some as well, feeling comforted by his hand brushing her water-soaked hair behind her ear. She always loved the simple things like that that her pirate would do; playing with her hair, softly rubbing her shoulder while he held her against him, placing his arm around her while they walked. He was good to her. The words that left Killian’s mouth both scared her and made her heart swell at the same time. I love you, Emma. It made the moment all the more real, all the more intimate, and she hadn’t had time to reply before his lips had found hers to give them a gentle peck. She understood why.

Emma wanted to say it, wanted desperately to return the words. They were just stuck, trapped in her throat and refusing to be voiced. She did love him, but she was terrified of saying those words back. _“Killian,”_ she murmured quietly, about to add onto her sentence when she instead let out a sharp gasp, fingers toying with her nipple and erection rubbing against her core. The tip rubbing against her clitoris every now and then had her trembling and moaning each time, the savior moving her hips in time with Killian’s movements. She was long since slick with need, craving the full feeling of her pirate’s cock inside of her, thrusting in and out as they would moan and pant and share half-assed kisses to try to catch their breath. Depending on which position he decided to take her in, of course.

_“Is this what you’ve fantasized of doing to me, slave?”_ Emma teased, voice breathy and lustful as she rocked her hips against Killian’s erection. Another brush against her clitoris drew a moan from her, her arms wrapping themselves around her lover’s form as her nails bit into his flesh. _“God, Killian,”_ she groaned out, the head of his length so close to her entrance driving her mad.


	18. Chapter 18

Killian Jones:

He heard her murmur against his slippery skin, heart skipping a beat at the prospect of possibly getting those words he had said to her returned to him. Had he known that she would possibly attempt to say it, he would not have stimulated her at that very moment. As it was, the pirate had successfully managed to make the savior speechless just as she had rendered him incapable of forming a single coherent word mere moments earlier. His own mistake would have bothered him, but he was far too busy groaning as he rubbed himself against Emma. He felt her more than ready for him, knowing that it wasn’t just the shower that had made her slick enough for his cock to easily glide over her core. She was so warm against him and he felt himself wanting to explore even warmer regions of her body. “Emma.” He moaned out, not adding anything else. 

The pirate moaned along with the savior as he felt the tip of his erection nearly enter her. He was teasing himself just as much as he was teasing her with this and, given the fact that he had been brutally beaten not too long ago, he wasn’t sure if he could stand the way he did for much longer. So he reached out and turned the water off, then answered her question. _“Ah, you wish to know just what I’ve imagined myself doing to you?”_ He grinned once more, grabbed her hips just a bit tighter than he normally would and entered her. Her warmth was even more welcoming than he had imagined it to be and Killian had to close his eyes and think of something non-sexual for a moment to regain his control. It simply had been far too long.

Killian helped her lift her other leg as well, wanting both of them around his hips for what he was about to do next. Feeling her slip even deeper onto him he shivered slightly, the lack of warm water not exactly helping him at that moment, but he turned around with her anyway, arms holding her close to his body as the pirate stepped out of the shower and onto the fluffy rug in front of it. They were both dripping wet, yet he did not care as he opened the door that led back to his bedroom, carried her through it and, making sure to not slip out of her while doing so, laid her down onto his bed. Muscles and freshly healed skin groaned in agony as he smiled down upon her, her wet curls spread out over his pillow. The room was as warm as a sauna, with the heat outside and the hot steam from the shower, so Killian wasn’t worried about them being naked and wet in there.

He watched as drops of water escaped from his own body and landed on her own, eyes following them in fascination as one drop circled one of her nipples only to run further down towards her belly button. Both of their bodies were steaming with the change of temperature and, for a moment, the Captain glanced up, wondering if he’d ever seen anything more beautiful in his long life. As his mouth came down upon the very same nipple that had been circled by the water before, his arms helped Emma spread her legs just a bit further. With a groan he pulled out of her, only to immediately thrust back inside. He nibbled at the hard peak, then sucked it deep into his mouth to pull on it, only to quickly flick over it with his tongue. He was a breast man, always had been, and had wondered just what her nipples would feel like from the moment he had seen her wear that tight corset back in the Enchanted Forest’s past, but reality was a lot better than his imagination had been.

Wandering from one nipple to her other, his eyes briefly shot up to check on her. He hadn’t heard any complaints so far, which would have surprised him for it would have been the first time that any woman had ever complained about his love-making skills, but he still wanted to make sure that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. His eyes fluttered shut before he could fully take in her face though, for her inner muscles had, if accidentally or intentionally, begun to massage his length. Either was it felt like heaven and once more the pirate had to try to think of something else in order to not come too quickly. He let out a gasp and rolled to the side a bit, supporting his full weight with only his left arm now so he could change the angle in which he pounded inside of her as well as reward her for what the had just done to him by slipping his now free hand between them and finding her clitoris once more.


End file.
